Shining Weapon Quest
Preface You do not need to do these quest since all shining weapons are availible in the Dragon Mall. This quest is difficult to complete, so it might be better to just save time and buy them. What It Is and Why You Need It Special weapons that give elemental resistances. Mid Level Shining Weapon Quest Guide The Quest Requirements: 1Bread, 5Steak, 5Beer, 4of Succubus Rewards: Mid Level Shining Weapon (11 in total) /Vyseus Gemstone/Zypern Gemstone/Yllse Gemstone/Leaf of Blessed/Sardonyx/Tooth of Balrog/Easter Egg #Talk to the NPC at (20,26) in Eastern Wanen, he will ask for a Bread. #Give him Bread and he will ask for 5Steak and 5Beer. #Give these items to him and he will give you a Pickaxe. #Bring the axe to Knockers Tower and talk to the NPC at (46,68). #He will tell you things about his race and Succubus. #Enter the tower by talking to the NPC at (87,29). #Kill the Succubus at 5F/6F/tranportation failed level. of Succubus will be dropped by chance. (Succubus will respawn at one random location only each time, it is much weaker than the one in Hegemonia) #Collect 4 tooths and go back to the the NPC at (46,68) at 1F. #You will receive one of the rewards randomly. Knockers Tower Monster Distrubution Information and Portal Locations *1F: No monster. Only a huge statue and two NPC. (87,29) *2F: Harpy, Orc Mage, Lycanthrope (197,272) *3F: Harpy, Orc, Lycanthrope, Lizard Man, Scorpion, Death Knight (209,447) *4F: Mugina, Troll, Skeleton King, Steel Golem (531,258) *5F: Ogre, Stone Golem, Crystal Golem, Succubus (358,418) Succubus respawn spot *6F: Ogre King, Baku, Giffron, Succubus (525,330) Succubus respawn spot *7F: Shlyph(will drop Tentacle of Gazer), Mushroom, Flying Dragon, Gargolye, Succubus. Only characters who are not Dual Class will be transported there. Succubus respawn spot Somewhere: Transportation succeed only when you are at least Dual Class 1 Mid Levek Shining Weapon Proflie (Equipment Requirement: Level 50, 5X Corresponding Tatics, varies) *Class - Wearable Job - Attribute - Extra Resistance *Gauntlet - Warrior - Fire - 10 Fire Resistance *Fencing Sword - Female Warrior - Fire - 10 Fire Resistance *Single Sword - Warrior - Fire - 10 Fire Resistance *Single Mace - Warrior - Lightning - 10 Lightning Resistance (Thanks to HolyHell for correction) *Double Sword - Warrior - Ice - 10 Ice Resistance *Double Mace - Warrior - Lightning - 10 Lightning Resistance (Thanks to Olon for correction) *Javelin - Warrior - Ice - 10 Ice Resistance *Bow - Archer - Fire - 10 Lightning Resistance (Thanks to Dark_Assassin for correction) *Knife - Thief - Ice - 10 Ice Resistance *Wand - Wizard - Lightning - 10 Lightning Resistance *Staff - Priest - Lightning - 10 Fire Resistance Item Explaination *Vyseus Gemstone - Skill Master use only, for combining double rare and to register for Skill Master *Zypern Gemstone - Skill Master use only, for combining double rare and to register for Skill Master *Yllse Gemstone - Skill Master use only, for combining double rare and to register for Skill Master *Leaf of Blessed - For upgrading non-equipment type rares *Sardonyx - For upgrading equipment type rares *Tooth of Balrog - Dual 2 Quest Item *Easter Egg - Auto revive for 5 times Dual Shining Weapon Quest Guide The Quest Requirements: Character with Dual 1 or above, 1Axe, 1Hammer, 20Metal, 6of Balrog Rewards: Dual Level Shining Weapon(11 in total)/Vyseus Gemstone/Zypern Gemstone/Yllse Gemstone/Leaf of Blessed/Sardonyx/Tooth of Balrog/Easter Egg #Go to the Somewhere of Knockers Tower. #Talk to the NPC at that level, and he will ask for one axe, 20 casting metal and 1Hammer. Guess what are they actually? Find out the answers in this post!XD #Give him all the items he asked and he will tell you something about Seekers Tower, and asking for 6of Barlog. #Go to Seekers Tower from the portal at (190,53) at that level. #Inside Seekers Tower, there are lots of scary monster, like Cyclops(least scary), Balroc Wing, and Dark Seraphims. #Seekers Tower is composed of one level(Lobby) and 5 rooms. #Kill the seras in the Lobby for room keys. Balroc Wing will not drop tooth, but a special equipment. They respawn for every 30 minutes. #Enter the room by the corresponding keys. You will only have 30 minutes for one key. One person needs one key to enter the room. You will be transported out mandatory once time is up. #Inside the rooms, there are many scary monsters. They will only respawn after you have killed all of them. #Kill Valkyrie for of Balrog. #Collect 6 wings and give them to the NPC at the real 7F of Knockers Tower, any you will receive one of the rewards randomly. Seekers Tower Monster Distibution *Lobby: (non-room area) 3 Cyclops, Fatal Skeleton, Succubus, Balroc, Dark Seraphims, Balroc Wing *Lobby Layout: Entrance > Cyclops* -> CyclopsI -> Fatal Skeleton* -> Fatal SkeletonII -> Succubus* -> SuccubusIII -> Balroc* -> BalrocIV > Room of AcceptanceV (-> denote staircase, * denote Dark Seraphims and Balroc Wing reborn spot) *IRoom of Denial: (120,115) 5 requires of Denial 2 Male Dark Seraphims, 2 Female Dark Seraphims, 1 Balroc Wing, 1 Valkyrie *IIRoom of Anger: (116,386) 5 requires of Anger 2 Male Dark Seraphims, 2 Female Dark Seraphims, 1 Balroc Wing, 1 Valkyrie *IIIRoom of Compromise: (420,390) 5 requires of Bargaining 2 Male Dark Seraphims, 2 Female Dark Seraphims, 1 Valkyrie *IVRoom of Depression: (430,100) 7 requires of Depression 2 Male Dark Seraphims, 2 Female Dark Seraphims, 1 Balroc Wing, 1 Lich, 1 Valkyrie *VRoom of Acceptance: (333,176) 10 requires of Acceptance 2 Male Dark Seraphims, 2 Female Dark Seraphims, 1 Balroc Wing, 1 Lich, 2 Valkyries Monster Profile *Cyclops, Fatal Skeleton, Succubus, Balroc are exactly the same with those in other maps. *Balroc Wing: Slightly different with the one in Abyss 4/F, it does not summon any monster and the lobby one does less damage than the Abyss and room one. Loot: Special Thief Armour *Dark Seraphim(Male): Swordmanship. Attack with twin swords. Can cast one magic Rain. Lobby one is weaker than room one. All Dark Seraphims might drop 0-3 keys. *Dark Seraphim(Female): Archery. Only one attack skill - Icing Blast type Multiple Fire. Lobby one is weaker than room one. All Dark Seraphims might drop 0-3 keys. *Lich: Appear in two of the rooms only. Different from the one in Undead Dungeon. Do not use any curse magic or transportation magic, but Blood Lightning and Farencha's Authority. *Valkyrie *Description: Blue monster. HIGH melee and magic defence. HIGH melee and magic attack damage. *Skills: :: Melee Attack: all the time Circle Flame: Over 33% HP (about 8000 damage per fireball with normal ENDU) Firebird: Under 33% HP Loot: Wing of Balrog Dual Level Shining Weapon Profile (Equipment Requirement: Dual Class 1(D3 stat point), 101 Corresponding Tatics) *Class - Wearable Job - Attribute - Extra Resistance *Gauntlet - Warrior - Fire - 50 Fire Resistance *Fencing Sword - Female Warrior - Fire - 50 Fire Resistance *Single Sword - Warrior - Fire - 50 Fire Resistance *Single Mace - Warrior - Lightning - 50 Lightning Resistance *Double Sword - Warrior - Ice - 50 Ice Resistance *Double Mace - Warrior - Lightning - 50 Lightning Resistance *Javelin - Warrior - Ice - 50 Ice Resistance *Bow - Archer - Fire - 50 Lightning Resistance *Knife - Thief - Ice - 50 Ice Resistance *Wand - Wizard - Lightning - 50 Lightning Resistance *Staff - Priest - Lightning - 50 Fire Resistance